


Райтер, бета, гамма. Роль в редактировании текста

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Фандомная аналитика/Analysis, Essays [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Analysis, Don't copy to another site, Essays, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Однажды я задумалась над прокачкой своих райтерских и бетских скиллов. И, почитав литературу, проанализировав свой опыт, решила записать себе советы. А потом решила трансформировать их в статью. Хорошо, если эти советы помогут кому-то ещё.





	Райтер, бета, гамма. Роль в редактировании текста

Для начала следует обозначить главные понятия этой статьи в связи с тем, что под ними фикрайтеры подразумевают разное.  
В моих фикрайтерских тусах на Фандомной Битве сложилось мнение, что беты — это как корректоры: они только правят неправильные запятые, окончания, очепятки и ошибки вроде «уходя, с него слетела шляпа». Гамма — это человек-редактор: и стилистику поправит, и сюжетные ошибки найдёт (почему у героя кот, если в начале фика у него были жаба и паук, и почему у него среда, когда с утра был понедельник?), и ООС заметит, и грозно спросит, из какой части канона вы выкопали этот фанон. Когда вы уже сидите под столом, обняв себя руками и качаясь в ужасе, гамма расскажет, что здесь не нужно было склеивать из двух фразеологизмов один, тут непонятно сформулировано предложение, а конец вообще слит. Выползай и переписывай.   
Иными словами, сферическая в вакууме бета приходит — видит несоответствие правилам орфографии и пунктуации — поправляет. Сферическая в вакууме гамма бьёт по рукам за весь сгенерированный бред, не попадающий под определение «правила орфографии и пунктуации».   
Неважно, какими словами их называть, но договоримся, что в данной работе суть и названия соотносятся вот так. 

Зачем они нужны? И как много? После нескольких игр уверенно могу сказать, что чем больше гамм и бет у текста (хороших!) — тем лучше. Ведь гаммы и беты зачастую не являются профессиональными редакторами и корректорами (а даже если являются, это ничего не гарантирует. К сожалению) и могут пропустить ошибки. Особенно если и у райтера ошибок много, а дедлайн уже завтра, и у бет очередь ещё из нескольких райтеров стоит.   
Я не зря уточнила в скобках о том, что беты и гаммы должны быть хорошими. Не плохими. Идеальными быть тоже не обязательно: всё-таки мы тут не за зряплату горбатимся, а вроде бы получаем фан. Но знать больше, чем «жи-ши» и «тся-ться», нужно. Иначе, если в тексте всё плохо, вы мало чем поможете, а для хорошего таких базовых вещей маловато будет. 

Но начинается всё с райтера. И идея, и сам текст, и его редактирование — тоже. 

ПРАКТИЧЕСКИЕ СОВЕТЫ ДЛЯ РАЙТЕРОВ   
1\. А начнём мы с пункта наименее обязательного. То есть он обязателен далеко не для каждой работы. Если вы пишете о том, что знаете очень хорошо, или можете сами найти в гугле и понять информацию, то чьё-то ценное мнение может даже помешать. Но если вы никак не разбираетесь в медицине, юридических тонкостях и ремонте автомобиля, а это является существенной темой в работе, то для быстроты получения верной информации консультант просто необходим. Идеально, когда это гамма. Или бета. Но иногда человеку даром не нужны фанфики, а поговорить о своей профессии или хобби он может с удовольствием. 

Однако хотелось бы сделать ремарку. Иногда случается так, что знания, кажущиеся верными, основаны на дурацких стереотипах и в реальной жизни не работают или сильно вредят. Например, вы пишете о том, как отличная, невероятная, заботливая заводчица породистых котов кормит их Вискасом, поит молоком и вместо стерилизации животных, не предназначенных для разведения, даёт им капли «от хотелки». На самом деле такая заводчица ужасна, потому что гробит здоровье животных неподходящей пищей и гормонами. Если вы сейчас возмутились и вспомнили, как бабушкин Барсик прожил… выживал на ужасном рационе аж целых 10 лет, многочисленные статьи ветеринаров и фотографии разноцветных опухолей в помощь. Одному Барсику повезло иметь хороший иммунитет — десяток Барсиков умерло в муках.   
Поэтому в процессе чтения или при пересмотре работы нужно обращать внимание на такие вещи. И если нет иных фактов, чем «ну это всем известно» или «все так делают», если знания в активно развивающейся области могли устареть, лучше на часок сходить в гугл.   
Невероятный программист, верстающий сайты табличным методом, давно не невероятный. Медицина шагнула вперёд, и ДАЛЕКО не каждая женщина, как лет -дцать назад, получает осложнения в результате аборта или немедленно портит здоровье, принимая гормональную контрацепцию. (Как бы ни запугивали тётьки, боящиеся слов «секс» и «планирование семьи»). Знания из каменных веков в современном сеттинге выглядят так же нелепо, как и джинсы с топиком в этом самом каменном веке. 

2\. В идеале, как советуют умные книжки (например, Крис Бейти), у райтера, помимо редакторов и корректоров, должен быть ещё один человек, помогающий с редактированием. Крис Бейти называет его бета-ридером. В фикрайтерской практике специального широко распространённого термина нет, поэтому придётся использовать этот. Но в слове «бета-ридер» есть очень важная вторая часть, существенно отличающая этого человека от беты. Что он делает? Его задача — высказывание эмоций от ещё не редактированного (третьими лицами) текста.   
В идеале райтер, набросав план и несколько глав, ИЛИ полностью написав текст… Нет. Сначала нужно перечитать и поправить в силу своих способностей. И только потом дать бета-ридеру. Иначе есть риск, что тот травмируется глазами об ошибки и вместо конструктива посоветует таки отредактировать. Конструктив на этом этапе должен заключаться в оценке текста с позиции читателя. Нравится — не нравится сюжет. Интересно — не интересно. Есть ли непонятные, скучные, неудачные сцены. Бета-ридер не должен быть профессионалом. Разве что лучше, если он любит книги (фики, ориджи) и много читает в том жанре, в котором написана ваша работа. Тогда он сможет рассказать, нет ли заезженных штампов, и даже поделиться мыслями о том, как этих штампов избежать.   
Но райтеру не обязательно идти на поводу у вкусов конкретного читателя. Иногда достаточно проанализировать места, выделенные как удачные или неудачные, и, может, выслушать мнение ещё нескольких людей.   
А если в вашем окружении есть готовый помочь редактор или корректор, лучше припахать его на одном из следующих этапов. 

3\. Чуть не забыла самое главное. Сначала вы пишете текст, потом его редактируете. Спасибо, кэп? Нет. Суть в том, что, пока вы пишете, ваш внутренний редактор идёт отдыхать, иначе вы будете тормозить над каждым предложением, что замедлит процесс творчества. И только потом, когда вы закончили, вы включаете редактора обратно и выключаете полёт мысли и генератор идей. Так куда быстрее и куда эффективнее любого другого метода.

4\. Теперь же поговорим не об эмоциях, а о хладнокровной правке. Вот идеальный список действий райтера. Внимание! До и после каждого пункта должен идти ещё один: «переписывать неудачные места и исправлять замеченные косяки самостоятельно». Это же ваша работа, и в ваших интересах, чтобы она выглядела как можно лучше при помощи ваших усилий.  
1\. Найти консультанта и задать вопросы по теме.   
2\. Написать текст, отключив внутреннего редактора.  
3\. Отдохнув от текста несколько дней, включить внутреннего редактора и исправить все ошибки самостоятельно.   
4\. Найти бета-ридера и дать текст ему.  
5\. Найти гамму и дать текст ей.  
6\. Найти бету и дать текст ей.  
То есть сначала нужно написать текст (или главу) полностью и дать оценить человеку, который с позиции читателя подскажет проблемные и удачные места. После анализа ответа дать текст гамме, чтобы убрать стилистические и логические ошибки. А затем и только затем предоставить текст бете, чтобы та причесала текст и навела марафет.   
Совсем идеально для райтера — это когда бетой и гаммой, а может даже альфой, может быть хоть один человек, помогающий прокачать текст. Но это бывает так редко, что почти никогда. Обычно кто-то больше склонен ковыряться в тексте в поисках логических и стилистических ошибок, кто-то — механически править запятые. 

ПРАКТИЧЕСКИЕ СОВЕТЫ ДЛЯ ПЕРЕВОДЧИКОВ:  
Для переводов на русский важно, чтобы тексты звучали по-русски. Поэтому если переводчик хорошо знает язык оригинала, но не очень — тот, на который переводит, то помощь гаммы просто необходима. Однако же снова первым делом текст правит тот, кто больше всех над ним работал — переводчик. И советы здесь будут аналогичны советам авторам. То есть:  
1) первым делом переводить как переводится;  
2) вторым — отдохнуть от текста столько, сколько нужно, чтобы замечать опечатки, ошибки и кальки;  
3) и перечитать текст не заглядывая в оригинал, попутно правя корявые выражения. Или выделять их ярким цветом, чтобы вернуться позднее.  
4) затем сверить то, что получилось, с языком оригинала, и поправить косяки.   
5) теперь можно отдавать текст гамме, которая в идеале знает язык оригинала и, повторив пункты 3) и 4), найдёт для вас ещё больше косяков.  
Ну а если гамма на вопрос «Ду ю спик инглиш?» отвечает «Когда дую, когда нет», то ой: за правками гаммы нужно внимательно следить, чтобы не отойти от оригинальной мысли слишком сильно. Там перестроим фразу, там заменим на синоним — и уже не (совсем) то.   
Но это не значит, что на правки можно не обращать внимания. В таком случае нужно учитывать, что перевод, вероятно, звучит не по-русски, и подумать над ним ещё раз самостоятельно.   
6) Ну и финальный аккорд — бета, расставляющая запятые. Здесь переводчику можно и отдохнуть. Если бета хорошая. 

СОВЕТЫ, УНИВЕРСАЛЬНЫЕ ДЛЯ ХОРОШИХ БЕТ И ГАММ  
1\. Чтобы хорошо поправить текст, если позволяет время, хорошо бы пройтись по нему два-три раза, желательно с перерывом. «Зачем?» — в ужасе спросите вы. А затем, что мы не терминаторы и можем пропустить ошибки. Особенно если день выдался тяжёлый, муж заболел и требует сочувствия, борщей и минетов, кот нагадил мимо лотка и орёт под дверью, а вы ещё утром сломали каблук и заляпали любимую блузку. Или вы морально и психически убились, пока писали годовой отчёт или курсач. Или… Да мало ли в жизни дерьма.   
А райтер, посмотрев на ваши правки, икнёт и быстро, решительно начнёт править, переписывать… и ляпать новые ошибки. Сколько раз и у меня, и у райтеров, что я бетила, бывало так, что надо переписать часть предложения. Вроде наконец-то красивенько придумал, ух как завернул — а в итоге повторы, несогласованные окончания, запятые между подлежащим и сказуемым.   
А дедлайн уже близко…   
Поэтому. Если вы бета, то утром прочитали один раз, вечером второй. Или одним вечером прочитали первый раз, следующим — второй. Или вычитываете главу за главой по мере того, как райтер пишет или переводит, а после слов «Финал» возвращаетесь в начало.   
Если вы гамма, то после первого разноса текста дождитесь, пока райтер попьёт чай из ромашки, вылезет из-под стола и перепишет неудачные предложения, сцены, места. Потом как минимум перепроверьте эти места.   
Кроме того, когда вы читаете текст в первый раз, вас может захватить сюжет. При повторном прочтении вы будете более спокойны и сконцентрированы и обязательно заметите кучу других блох.

2\. Если вы постоянно забываете обратить внимание на какой-то блок ошибок, рекомендую открыть склерозник, записать туда всё, что вам необходимо сотворить с текстом, и класть рядом с собой каждый раз, когда вам присылают на проверку текст.   
Что туда писать? Об этом мы ещё поговорим.   
Поделюсь собственным опытом. Моя проблема — лишние местоимения. Ну там, «Я склонился над СВОЕЙ раковиной и начал чистить МОЕЙ щёткой СОБСТВЕННЫЕ зубы». Раньше, когда функции гаммы меня не интересовали, не волновали и такие мелочи. Однако после фундаментального труда Норы Галь взгляд то и дело стал спотыкаться об это сам. А потом меня в срочном порядке приучили их вычищать (дедлайн! Все бегают! Стулья дымятся! Мозги плавятся! Гаммы массово тонут в миди на 30 страниц!). Но не до конца: иногда я вспоминаю об этом на какой-нибудь третьей главе, особенно когда долгое время не бетила. 

Итак.   
1\. Читайте текст 2-3 раза с перерывами в несколько часов.   
2\. Всё, на что вы забываете обратить внимание, запишите на отдельный листок.

ПРАКТИЧЕСКИЕ СОВЕТЫ И СХЕМЫ ДЛЯ ХОРОШИХ ГАММ:  
1\. Полный список зон ответственности гаммы выглядит так:  
1) канцелярит — слова и конструкции из официально-деловой речи. Мы так говорим с ироничным оттенком, на научных конференциях, на семинарах по философии (ну… должны говорить) и пишем в курсовых работах и деловых отчётах. В фанфиках этого быть не должно, если только персонаж не решил показать своё превосходство, не находится на научном или деловом мероприятии или сам по себе не является карикатурным заучкой.   
2) а) лишние местоимения, о которых шла речь выше. Это считается мусором и в фанфиках, и в популярных статьях, а в переводах презрительно именуется калькой. СЕОшники и иже с ними выпиливают заразу не жалея клавиши Backspace. Всем же ясно, что зубы обычно чистят свои, а не чужие? Могу представить только ситуацию, когда персонаж ухаживает за инвалидом или младенцем, но и тогда нужно подумать, насколько необходимо указывать, что он почистил зубы сначала не свои, а потом свои.   
б) другие лишние уточнения и вводные слова, добавляющие тексту воды и затрудняющие чтение.  
3) устойчивые выражения. Иметь роль и играть значение… Может, всё-таки играть роль и иметь значение? На первый взгляд можно и не заметить разницы.   
4) оценка райтером действий персонажа. Особенно моральная. Осуждение или откровенный дроч на героя нужно оставить для блогов и личных бесед. «Маньяк бросил нож и побежал. КОНЕЧНО ЖЕ, его поймали». «Конечно же»… Да вообще победа бобра над ослом не обязательный элемент ИРЛ или в выдуманном мире, поэтому не «конечно». И читатель должен понять осуждение из фактов (маньяка поймали), прямо разжёванная мораль в речи автора годится разве что для маленьких детей. И в баснях.   
5) слова-паразиты, сленг, маты и оскорбления. Уместны в речи персонажей, склонных к их употреблению. В речи автора, как правило, им делать нечего.   
6) точность употребления слов. Не впихнул ли автор похожее слово вместо нужного? Турник или турникет?   
7) однокоренные и близкие по смыслу слова.  
8) времена в тексте. Время в одном эпизоде должно быть одно.   
9) все ружья выстрелили. Герой положил в карман кирпич и носится с ним по городу два дня, ни разу не вытащив его в нужный момент? При этом он не решил таким оригинальным образом заняться физкультурой? При это он не обладает милой особенностью пихать себе в карманы странные вещи по рассеяности, а затем благополучно выкидывать? А зачем там вообще упомянут кирпич?   
У героя есть двоюродная сестра, она приехала к нему погостить и… потерялась в шкафу? Утекла в канализацию, принимая душ? Что с ней случилось? Если она ничего не делает в сюжете, какой смысл в её существовании?   
10) несовпадение фактов внутри фика. Только что был дождь — и внезапно снег. Или солнце. Или ураган. Бывает, конечно, но обычно подаётся как нечто внезапное, а не упоминается вскользь в качестве обычного описания погодных условий. Если только на вашей вымышленной планете не может всё происходить одновременно или с интервалом в пять минут.  
11) нарушение логики персонажа. Конечно, речь не о том, что персонаж не может ошибаться или внезапно затупить, перепутав, не расслышав или забыв что-нибудь. Стеснительный персонаж закатил истерику посреди кафе? Его сильно довели или он употребил интересные вещества. Он не будет плакать с надрывом, если всё шло хорошо и тут просто сломался ноготь.   
12) бесполезные, повторяющиеся, затянутые или слишком быстрые сцены и диалоги.   
а) Если персонажи болтают ни о чём, не обязательно транслировать в эфир каждую ниочёмную фразу.   
б) Не стоит оставлять одну и ту же часто повторяющуюся мысль.   
в) Абзац описания листочков берёзки должен иметь особый, сакральный смысл, иначе читатель поморщится и промотает целую страницу. На всякий случай.   
г) Сунул, вынул и пошёл — это чересчур короткое описание сексуальной сцены, если в ней вообще появилась необходимость.  
13) лёгкость чтения текста. Тяжеловесные предложения на полстраницы нужно разбивать на несколько. Намного лучше, когда более крупные и более мелкие предложения чередуются.   
14) точка зрения персонажа. Если райтер избрал путь описания сюжета с точек зрения конкретных персонажей, то в одной сцене их должно быть ровно одна. Плюс этот персонаж может догадываться о мыслях других или ошибаться в догадках, но ЗНАТЬ наверняка он не может — и исходя из этого должна быть построена авторская речь.   
15) диалоги персонажей. У каждого персонажа должна быть своя особенность, все не могут говорить одинаково.   
16) ООС и несоответствие фактам канона. Если так и было задумано, придётся оставить автора в покое и проследить, чтобы в шапке были предупреждения. Если автор пытался написать персонажа поближе к канону, но у него не вышло, не нужно стесняться высказываться, если вам кажется, что персонаж бы никогда. (При этом нужно помнить, что и ваше мнение по поводу персонажа не обязательно соответствует каноничности на 100%). Но если вы заметили несоответствие каноничным фактам и событиям, нужно уверенно на это указать.   
17) экспозиция-завязка-развитие-кульминация-развязка… Это всё должно быть, если текст не зарисовка.   
(Об этих пунктах подробнее можно прочитать в работе Норы Галь «Слово живое и мёртвое».)

Выглядит жутко. На самом деле, если два раза внимательно прочитать текст, большинство ляпов не замыленным гаммским глазом вылавливается легко. У вас сразу возникнет вопрос, куда подевалась двоюродная сестра, на избыточных описаниях вы заскучаете, на недостаточных почувствуете, что не хватает информации. Бессмысленный диалог вызовет вопрос «И чё?». Если персонаж стал творить ерунду или выражёвываться неподобающими характеру словами, вы автоматически захотите узнать почему, а не найдя ответа, захотите спросить у автора, что за фигня.   
Если вы раньше не обращали внимание на избыточные мусорные слова, канцелярит и скачки времён в тексте, то после этой статьи обязательно начнёте, а если почитаете Нору Галь, то и вовсе хорошо запомните, почему их стоит выпиливать из текста. В общем, ничего сложного, только нужно кое-где подтянуть знания.   
А чтобы ничего не пропустить, рекомендую (опять) перед вторым прочтением вспомнить свои проблемные места и обращать усиленное внимание на них.

ПРАКТИЧЕСКИЕ СОВЕТЫ И СХЕМЫ ДЛЯ ХОРОШИХ БЕТ:  
1\. new.gramota.ru.   
Если вы засомневались, ставить или не ставить запятую перед «как» (а она ставится не перед каждым «как»!), если вы забыли, где нужно тире, а где двоеточие… И даже если вы уверены, что нужно писать «не то, чтобы» вместо «не то чтобы» и всегда ставить запятую после «к тому же» и «то есть»… Открываем гугл, набираем «к тому же запятая грамота.ру» и наслаждаемся! (Спойлер: после «к тому же» и «то есть» запятая не нужна, если только сразу не стоит требующий выделения оборот или придаточное предложение. «Не то чтобы» нельзя разлучать запятой).  
Можно, конечно, сделать иначе. Можно выписать все 100500 вводных и не вводных слов и зубрить, где и когда запятая требуется. Но, как показывает практика, если вы не правите тексты каждый день, это быстро вылетит из памяти. (Кто хоть раз сдавал экзамен, тот согласится.) Если вы заметили сложности с этими выносящими мозг словами, оборотами и выражениями, гуглите и изучайте правило каждый раз, когда встретите их в тексте. Вскоре самые частые ошибки райтеров и бет (всё те же «не то чтобы» и «к тому же») вы будете править на автомате, потому что применённое на практике запоминается куда лучше. И вы приобретёте привычку проверять фактами даже то, в чём были уверены — а это ценный навык не только в бетинге, но и по жизни.   
И самое главное: вы сможете обосновать свои правки. На вашем пути обязательно встретятся грамматеи, которые свято уверены, что в любой непонятной ситуации нужно лепить тире, а слово «однако» и запятая — это такой неразрывный симбиоз. (Спойлер: нет, если оно стоит в начале предложения и после него нет оборотов, требующих обособления, запятая не ставится). 

2\. Итак, ещё пара слов о грамматеях. И об этике. Вы вооружились пруфами и обложили ими собеседника, но он слеп, глух, но, к сожалению, не нем. Что делать?   
Если это райтер, и у него очень много райтерской пунктуации и аргументов «я так вижу!», «это моя фишка!», «мы не на уроке русского языка!» — бросайте все пруфы, что вы держали в руках, и БЕГИТЕ. Почему? Потому что вы: а) теряете время; б) теряете нервы; в) теряете репутацию. Когда у текста высокий уровень грамотности, редкий читатель похвалит бету. Когда уровень грамотности низкий, а возле графы «Бета» красуется ваш ник, все шишки — вам. Куда смотрели? Почему не дали райтеру указкой по пальцам? Вы вообще знаете, как пишется «жи-ши»? Оправдания «райтер не принял правки» работают крайне редко. Возможно, для некоторых наученных горьким опытом бет. Остальные, ещё менее возможно, понимают суть ситуации, но слишком раздражены неожиданной потерей крови из глаз.  
Если это читатель, то вы сделали всё, что могли. БЕГИТЕ. Если райтеру надо, он сам разведёт срач в комментах. Не делайте это за него. 

3\. Если у райтера есть гамма, правьте только тогда, когда она закончила разносить текст, а райтер — переписывать. Если райтеру с гаммой в голову пришла Очень Ценная Мысль по поводу сюжета, сцены или даже предложения, когда вы, довольный собой, отвалились смотреть сериал, то что? Правильно, все шишки за свежеляпнутые ошибки — вам. Может быть, ещё и гамме, но она-то знает, что это не её зона ответственности, и этим даже сможет отмахаться. Поэтому уточняйте, закончен ли текст полностью, и просите в случае чего дать проверить новые варианты сцен. 

4\. Если слежка за всеми блохами сразу вызывает трудности, то разделите зоны ответственности на количество чтений. В первый раз больше внимания обращайте на пунктуацию, второй раз не вчитывайтесь в смысл, который часто нужен, чтобы поставить запятую в правильном месте, а вглядывайтесь в слова. 

5\. Схема для склерозника.  
Список зон ответственности беты выглядит так:  
1) пунктуация — куда входят ваши личные проблемные места;  
2) орфография и опечатки;  
3) согласование окончаний и членов предложения между собой;  
4) типографские заморочки: замена минусов и дефисов на тире; приведение кавычек к одному виду по тексту (у нас приняты кавычки-ёлочки: «»; внутри них нужно использовать кавычки-лапки); отбивка абзацев пустой строкой или настройка красной строки в зависимости от ресурса. 

Из самого главного это всё. Ура!   
Если вы в процессе чтения статьи спрятались под стол, как наш сферический райтер в вакууме, и не хотите делать ничего из вышеперечисленного, то… что ж, каждому своё. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
